Inevitable
by S.P. Fraway
Summary: -Bueno – me gustaría saber un poco acerca de ti, no demasiado, porque serías un fiasco, algo banal… tu día favorito… tu color preferido… lo que hace que hace que esa estúpida sonrisa no desaparezca de tu aùn màs estùpido rostro... - Deacuerdo Bochann...


**INEVITABLE**

El sol comienza a ocultarse, dejando tras él su sanguinolento rastro, otro final… no importa qué suceda, el día siempre termina dejándome ese amargo sabor en la boca, y la añoranza de un día más, otra oportunidad para enmendar mis equivocaciones, o por lo menos ser lo suficientemente valiente para afrontarlas al caer la tarde.

Bochann? – dice tu voz sacándome de mis ensoñaciones, como cada atardecer – es hora del té – colocas frente a mí la vajilla y el pastel recién horneado, junto con una bandeja llena de galletas – hoy le he preparado un pastel especial – repones al tiempo que dejas la humeante taza frente a mí – es un biscocho de mantequilla, relleno de mermelada de fresa y cubierto de una fina capa de chocolate blanco y nuez molida – una sonrisa traviesa y satisfecha se forma en tu rostro – y por supuesto canela – bien, me has dejado son palabras… de nuevo.

Si no necesita nada más – repones caminando lentamente hacia la puerta.

Avergonzado de las estúpidas ideas que pasan por mi cabeza te doy la espalda y me encamino hacia el gran ventanal y escucho el suave rechinar de la puerta tras de ti.

Sebastian? Esta tarde… me agradaría que tomaras el té conmigo, estoy un poco aburrido… y la mejor manera de matar el tiempo, bueno, supongo que es haciendo tonterías – me giro y te miro algo ansioso de tu reacción, pero la escena que ven mis ojos hace que me arrepienta de mis palabras: TÙ, sentado cómodamente en MI silla, con una taza de MI té, y comiendo de MI pastel – idiota – resoplo por lo bajo mientras miro como tu sonrisa se ensancha.

Es usted muy amable – repones alegremente.

Hmmm! – musito con el ceño fruncido mientras tomo asiento frente a ti, y sin desearlo, sin tan siquiera poderlo evitar te observo con algo más que simple atención, algo que sobrepasa la curiosidad:_** interés.**_

Lentamente me permito vagar por cada parte de ti, permitiéndome apreciar cada rasgo de tu rostro, pero inevitablemente me desvanezco en tus ojos… esos iris que miran lo mismo que los míos, y lo transforman en algo más. Con algo de molestia en el pecho ante la sensación de saberte _**parte de mí **_pero _**no mío**_ trato de adentrarme en ti. __

Una pequeña mueca que intenta ser una sonrisa burlona surca mi rostro sin que puede evitarlo, y con desdén imagino tus sentimientos hacia mí; por un momento me percato de la pesadez que llevas en los hombros cada segundo que pasas conmigo, todas las decepciones que te brinda un simple humano como yo… todos los esfuerzos en vano de mi parte por aparentar ser algo que quisiera, más no puedo ser.

Me dedicas una sonrisa tranquila que trata de tranquilizarme, pero que por el contrario solo consigue hacerme ver como un acosador deseoso… – estúpido –.

Y bien? – digo con voz ruda – no tienes algo que decir? Alguna anécdota que trate de aligerar el ambiente? Nada? – la irritación crece en mi interior ante tu calma inmutable – maldita sea! Di algo! Lo que sea – nada, tus labios apenas si se contraen un poco… nada – pídeme al menos que deje de mirarte como un maldito acosador!

Tu risa invade la habitación, pero pronto desaparece, dejando solamente tu rostro serio, duro, con esa expresión tan común en ti… guardando tus pensamientos, creando secretos…

Todo lo contario – musitas mientras te levantas lentamente de la silla y comienzas a pasear por la habitación con paso firme, mientras tu mirada me taladra la espalda – es todo un honor que tenga el más mínimo interés por mí, no lo entiende Bochann? Usted es la cosa más fascinante que jamás he tenido el honor de presenciar… no es solo su alma lo que me tiene unido a usted… sino ese corazón de cristal que habita en esa alma.

Lo sé – digo al tiempo que mi mirada se desvía hacia la rebanada de pastel intacta – frente al escritorio – con glaseado… blanco, las flores de los jarrones… blancas, los guantes… blancos… la camisa que te ordené ponerme – esta – como todas las mañas.

No le gustaría saber nada acerca de mí Bochann? – preguntas con tu rostro demasiado cerca del mío, con tu sonrisa de suficiencia y un extraño brillo de maldad en los ojos…. Idiota…

Tal vez… lo he pensado – te respondo mirándote directamente a los ojos, y encontrando la fuerza para decir lo que siento… pensando en el recuerdo que no deja de rodar nunca por mi cabeza:

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_Un día de campo con este clima perfecto – dijo Meilin al tiempo que tropezaba sobre la cesta de comida que Sebastian había preparado para la ocasión._

_Siiii! – exclamó Finny con algo más que simple entusiasmo – el sol brilla, los pájaros cantan… y Bochann se broncea un poco! _

_Esto es ridículo – repuse con mordacidad – mientras miraba el cielo de un azul claro, plagado de nubes blancas y mullidas – estoy seguro de que esas estorbosas nubes pronto se volverán más negras que el humor de Sebastian y este picnic terminará siendo un desastre._

_Vamos Bochann – dijo él mientras preparaba los platillos sobre el mantel – el día es perfecto… esas hermosas nubes – comentó mientras miraba el cielo – solo traen apacibilidad a nuestro alrededor… no le parecen especialmente blancas hoy?_ _Mírelas con atención… que color tan más hermoso no lo cree?…"…BLANCO… _

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

Cualquier pregunta – dices sacándome abruptamente de mis recuerdos.

Por qué te empeñas en ser tan idiota? – tu sonrisa se ensancha hasta lo imposible, mientras te alejas lentamente de mi rostro y sueltas una carcajada sosegada.

Bueno – con gesto ceñudo "pretendes pensarlo" para después alzar un dedo – creo que… es porque solo así puedo conseguir esos momentos de sinceridad de su parte…

Bueno – digo un poco dubitativo mientras me levanto lentamente de mi asiento – creo que este es el momento justo para ser sinceros… creo… que lo único que tengo para decir… es… me gustaría saber un poco acerca de ti, no demasiado, porque serías un fiasco, sino solo un poco, para saciar esta curiosidad… algo banal… tu día favorito… tu color preferido… lo que hace que hace que esa estúpida sonrisa no desaparezca de tu aún más estúpido rostro… es… confuso – mi respiración es agitada, y un peso invisible se esfuma de mis hombros…

Creo que usted ya conoce todas las respuestas. Nadie me conoce con usted… y si incluso, aún así tiene dudas… yo sería un mito…

Lo sé – repito con voz baja, al tiempo que me dejo caer con pesadez en la silla – comprendo todo lo que me dices, porque ya antes lo he pensado… estoy seguro de que soy yo quien te conoce mejor que nadie… y sin embargo me pareces tan lejano… creo saberlo todo… pero siempre, al atardecer termino perdido… supongo que es… inevitable.

Y sin prestar atención a tus ágiles movimientos para recoger el servicio me sumerjo en mis pensamientos – como cada tarde – mientras distraídamente como el pastel que me has traído.

En cuanto usted lo ordene le llevaré a la cama amo – un leve asentimiento de cabeza es mi respuesta, incapaz de formular palabras – Oh! Casi lo olvidaba… las cortinas blancas ha sido colocadas en su habitación… con su permiso…

Mis labios forman una línea recta al escuchar tus palabras mientras cierras la puerta tras de ti; con paso cansado me dirijo hacia el ventanal y observo la hermosa puesta de sol, y como esta le confiere un toque maravilloso al jardín de rosas: las rosas se vuelven nacaradas, las amarillas se tiñen de rojo, las rojas de malva… y las blancas… las blancas de un rosa melocotón.

Unos leves toques a la puerta me sacan de mis cavilaciones, y me hacen encarar a la puerta, olvidándome del hermoso panorama que se presenta ante mí.

Adelante – musito con aburrimiento sabiendo que eres tú.

Bochann? – tu cabeza se asoma por la pequeña rendija de la puerta, mostrando un brillo travieso en tus ojos.

Qué? – las palabras salen con más mordacidad de la pretendida.

Solo quería decirle… mi color favorito es el blanco – y sin más cierras la puerta y tus pasos se alejan con rapidez por el pasillo… mientras que una risa susurrante se pierde con ellos.

Mi mirada gira inmediatamente a todos los elementos de _**ese**_ color en la habitación: el pastel, los jarrones, las cortinas, la camisa… siempre escojo el blanco desde aquel día…

Lo sé – respondo con una sonrisa pequeña en los labios y un sentimiento de prepotencia en los ojos – claro que lo sé – y una pequeña carcajada sale involuntariamente, retumbando en la habitación… lo sabía… es… solo es inevitable…

( ) ? – dices con voz dulce.

Sì? – digo yo mientras sorbo mi nariz y sonrío un poco.

Mi color favorito es el blanco – musitas tras una sonrisa sosegada y musical, mientras cortas la llamada con un _**Te quiero.**_

Una sonrisa boba se forma en mi rostro, y las lágrimas que nublan mis ojos toman un brillo especial.

Lo imaginé – digo antes de colgar el auricular y seco mi rostro – siempre lo imaginé.

Puede que no supiera un millón de cosas acerca de ( ), y otras tantas no las comprendía en ningún sentido, pero estoy segur de algo: aún con cien años a su lado, y desenmascarando cada uno de sus secretos… nunca terminaría de conocerl , era tan especial… tan únic, y mi interés por e siempre estaría presente. Una sonrisa radiante se formó en mi rostro mientras miraba por la ventana, pensando, mi interés por esta amistad… por e … era simplemente… inevitable.


End file.
